In extracorporeal blood treatment, the recognition and elimination of inclusions of gas or air possibly existing in an extracorporeal blood circuit used for the blood treatment is highly relevant.
Extracorporeal blood circuits typically are one-way articles and are disposed after use. Here, it may be advantageous for various reasons to remove liquids from the extracorporeal blood circuit following termination of a blood treatment session. These reasons include aspects of hygiene and the costs for disposal of the used extracorporeal blood circuit.